


Don't Walk Away

by ctrlszn



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Tears Oscar A New One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: Cesar turns up at Oscar’s girlfriend house looking for a place to stay and ends up telling her about what happened at Olivia’s birthday and the aftermath of it. This doesn’t sit right with her so she goes and pays Oscar a little visit.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is really decent at best lol, but I did have fun writing it because I’ve never really wrote angst before. so it’s something new and please leave feedback to let me know how you think I wrote Oscar.

A knock on her door at nine in the morning surprised Deja, as anyone who knew her knew not to come over her house unannounced. She quickly set her cup of tea down as the knocks became more frantic, making her way to the door.

Once she opens it she sees her boyfriend’s little brother Cesar, with only a bag on his shoulder. She studied his facial expression noticing how tired he looked, stepping to the side she let him in not knowing why he was here.

“Do you want something to drink or eat Cesar? I was just about to make breakfast.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled softly “that’s be nice, Dej.”

“So, you think I’m just gonna make breakfast by myself. No, take your shoes off and put them by the door and wash your hands boy. You’re helping me make breakfast.” She instructed pouting to the door for him to put his shoes near it.

“And while we cook you’re going to tell me what you and Oscar fought about. And also, why you choose to come to my place instead of your little girlfriends.”

He nodded doing as she said as she made her way to the kitchen getting out the waffle maker and the pancake mix. As she continued to get everything set up, she had a feeling that this was gonna be a conversation she was going to have to mention to Oscar later on today.

Turning on the frying pan she placed the bacon in the pan and let it start cooking. “Alright, I hate to bring this up, but I have a feeling this has to do with what happened to Olivia right?”

Cesar’s breath hitches and shoulders tense at the mention of the dead girl, he dried his hands turning around to look at Deja.

“It’s more about what I didn’t handle with Latrelle.”

Deja looked for him to continue speaking, hopefully getting to the point of why he’s here. “Can we please talk about this after breakfast. I just need a moment to not think about it?” He begged hopefully.

She agreed to it pulling him into a hug kissing his forehead. “I’m always here if you need me, just know that. Now make the pancake mix and I have chocolate chips in the pantry if you want to add some.”

The two continued making breakfast and just talking about the trip Deja just got back from. Visiting a few family members, she had in Miami, for about a week. By the time they finished eating the two had the conversation Cesar dreaded to have. He discussed the conversation between him and Oscar leading to him being kicked out because he didn’t kill Latrelle when he had the chances Which resulted in him watching his best friend and ex-girlfriend get shot at her quinceañera.

“Did he even try to convince them to let you stay with him?”

“I honestly don’t even know Deja, but I just need a few days to stay here. I tried staying at Ruby’s, but I know how they feel about what happened, just please don’t tell Oscar I’m not supposed to stay at a Santos girls place either.”

“Cesar if I have to break up with Oscar to make sure you’re safe I will. And I’ll get a gun too just in case anybody wants to try it. Now stay here and relax. I have a few errands to run today. Don’t answer the door either, for anyone.” Deja quickly made her way to her room changing before saying a goodbye to Cesar making her way over to Oscars place.

Once she arrived she got out of the car noticing there were a few Santos members littered around the front yard. This caused her to be angered more than she already was when she locked eyes with Oscar.

Walking up to him, she couldn’t help but want to smack the ever-loving shit out of him. “Oscar, we need to talk.”

“Not right now, I’m- I don’t give fuck about what you’re doing we need to talk right. fucking. now Oscar.” She emphasized.

He looked up and down as he felt his temper rise.

“Alright what do you want to talk about?” He replied sitting back on the couch.

“You really want to do this in front of your boys?” He smirked, nodding for her to continue.

Deja scuffed not believing he was acting this much of an ass. “So why the fuck did you lie to me about Cesar?”

“And how is that any of your business.”

“Bitch don’t play with me; I took care of him those four years your ass got locked up. So, it is my fucking business Oscar I don’t care if we broke up today he’s always going to be my fucking business. I can’t believe you have to audacity to even ask me that dumb ass question!”

Deja watched his face contort into one of anger, it usually makes her a bit uneasy. But she could give less than a damn right now especially. That was until he got up standing a few centimeters away from her face.

“Watch how you talk to me.”

“I’ll watch how I talk you once we figure how to fuck to help Cesar!” She yelled back, this caused him to grab her arm making his way into the house.

“Don’t ever fucking grab my arm like that again! What the hell is up with you? Kicking Cesar out after you told me you would make sure he would stay with you!”

“You lied to me!”

“Didn’t I just say for you to watch how you talk to me, lower your voice. And there’s nothing more I can do, I talked to the Santos about it and they don’t want to keep him in the gang, Deja. And he can’t stay with you.”

This caused her to look at him like he had lost his mind. “I don’t give a fuck about what the Santos say I can’t do. He’s staying with me, until you sort this shit out.”

He let out a frustrated sigh knowing that this was going to happen. He dragged his hands down his face before looking at Deja noticing how mad she truly was and didn’t blame her for being this mad at him. She thought he was just abandoning his little brother, tossing him to the streets.

And for how long to two had been together which was six almost seven years, she took Cesar in as her little brother. The two stood there looking at each other in a heated silence, Deja couldn’t believe how nonchalant about his little brothers’ situation.

“So, is there nothing you can do to help him? He’s just supposed to live on the streets. This is why you took care of him so he wouldn’t have to deal with why you dealt with but you’re only making it worse Oscar.”

“You don’t think I know that!” He exclaimed, walking towards her.

“You don’t think this isn’t fucking with me. I had to watch him beg for me to take him back in and I just had to turn him away and act like everything was fine. Buts it fucking not! I promise I’m trying to work on something Deja, I’ll let you and him know when I can do something about it, but until then he can’t stay with you! It’s too dangerous.” Deja took in everything he said, noting that by his expressiveness that he was trying but she just couldn’t come to terms with having to kick Cesar out.

She stayed silent not making eye contact with him not knowing what to say or do. “Just please figure out something fast. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.” She stressed looking at him pulling him in for a quick hug.

Oscar kisses her forehead hugging her a little tighter trying to figure out how to help his little brother.


End file.
